


over the rainbow

by Eleanor_Lambb



Category: Agents of Mayhem (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Omnipresent POV, and finding love, healing from traumatic experiences, relationships and othher tags will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-03 05:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Lambb/pseuds/Eleanor_Lambb
Summary: Post - Action Report





	1. Chapter 1

Ariadne's body falls in a crumpled heap with a ghostly groan. Her pale skin was marred with blood. She glows under the light of the fires of her ruined diaramas. 

Joule waits five seconds. Six seconds. Seven.

She waits for Ariadne to rise from the floor. 

Eight seconds. Nine. Ten. 

Ariadne doesn't.

The lair is bathed in purple light for a few seconds, and Rama and Red Card are standing side-by-side with their teammate. The two immediately rush to the center of the room. Gremlin lays on a red velvet couch on a fabulously, if twisted, furbished platform. Red Card knocks the furniture clear across the stage, so Rama has room to check their unconcious engineer's vital signs. 

Joule doesn't move, her glare fixed on Ariadne's body. It would be cruel to unload the gun into her until it was too hot to hold, but that doesn't stop Joule from considering it. Heavily.

Rama checks Gremlin's pulse. Weak, but stable. 

She pats her cheek softly.

"Gremlin? Gremlin, can you hear me?"

She pats her a little harder.

Gremlin's eyes flick open, a loud gasp escaping her lips. She bounces upright, forehead colliding with Rama's. Rama recoils, hand flying to her head, teeth grit.

"I think she heard you," Red Card jokes. He kneels next to the couch, laying his gun on the floor, "Are you alright, Gremlin?"

Gremlin smoothes down her hair. Her head aches, feels like a hundred-pound weight was dropped right on top of her, threatening to split her brain open. She opens her mouth to reply, but the words escape her, gone in a confused swirling pit of broken phrases that stumble out of her mouth. The two Bombshells both tense. She speaks again, trying to form a sentence that gets lost in a random jumble.

Rama and Red Card share a look.

Her head picks up. She looks at the two, and almost jumps out of her skin. She knows it's Rama, and she knows it's Red Card, but only by voice. Their faces are blurred, pixelated and hidden like Gremlin was looking through a computer screen at failed facial-recognition software. She can't make out features, no curve of the nose or arch of the brow.

Her chest tightens, and her eyes sting. She wants out of this place.

Immediately.

"What's wrong with Gremlin?" Red Card leans close to his teammate, trying to whisper. Gremlin still hears him, and she purses her lips to hold back tears.

"What's most likely is that when we destroyed the machine Ariadne trapped her in, the connection scrambled her brain. It's clear that some part of the frontal lobe was damaged, but we won't know the full extent until we get a full examination." Rama pulls out a light from her pocket, flashes it in Gremlin's eyes, "Pupils dilated, she definitely has a concussion."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here," Gremlin wants to say, but all that comes out is a mess of vowels.

"That's our whistle then," Red Card stands, shouldering his gun to his harness. He turns, head swiveling "Joule? Jou-"

He sees her, standing motionless in front of Ariadne's body like a grim statue.

"Ah, Joule! Stop playing with the body - " he hops down from the platform. Behind him, Rama helps Gremlin to her feet. She can stand, with assistance, but its clear to Rama that her motor functions are absolutely off.

Red Card jogs to Joule, claps a hand on her shoulder, smiles wide. He notices the beautiful mask of anger on her, but completely ignores it.

"Gremlin's fine, Joule, perfectly healthy-"

"She has _brain damage_," Rama yells from the platform, the loudness making Gremlin duck and clench her teeth, hands flying to hold her head. Rama helps her sit on the edge, "Can you stop fooling around and help me with her?"

Red Card gives Joule another hard pat on the shoulder, walking back.

They discuss their exit strategy for a few moments, and by '_discuss_,' Red Card insists on carrying Gremlin on his shoulders like some past football game where the goalie was knocked unconcious during the last second and won the world cup for Ruedesheim. Rama, tongue sharp, refused. Poor Gremlin was too tired and too angry to care how they got out, as long and they did.

While the two Bombshells argued, Gremlin watched Joule. It worried her that she hadn't said anything, hadn't even moved an inch. She tugs at Rama's sash, the same way a child would to get their mothers attention. Rama stops her arguing with Red Card, and Gremlin can only point. Rama's brows knit.

"Joule? Are you alright?"

Gremlin hears Joule take a shaky breath, watches her shoulders roll, back straighten. She turns, gun still at the ready, like she's waiting for another wave of enemies to arrive. Red Card can't help but notice her icy glare, and shivers. However, when Joule's gaze focuses on Gremlin, the ice melts, and she almost drops her gun.

"Oh, _Gremlin_!" She cries, and rushes over. She gives the engineer a hard hug, her face smothered in Gremlin's big hair "Gremlin! _Ugh_, we were all so worried about you? _Stai bene?_ Alright? Are you alright?"

"I'm not dead, so I'd say mission successful!" comes out as a mess of letters.

"What - " Joule holds Gremlin's face, "_Fanculo_, what did she do to you?" the strain of her voice makes Gremlin's lip worry.

Rama puts a hand on Joule's wrist.

"When we destroyed her cage, the explosion cut the connection between her and Ariadne. I believe it caused a form of brain damage. It affects her speech and her movements. I don't know the extent yet."

"Well the sooner we know, the sooner we can help her-" Joule straps her gun to her chest, holding one of Gremlin's hands. Her hands seem small in comparison to the engineer's mechanic gloves, "Let's get out of here."

A piercing, pained groan cuts through the room.

Joule is the first to act, dropping Gremlin's hand and cocking her gun. Her body twists around, a stream wisping out of the nozzle of her weapon and flying forward. The beam hits the metal base floor, missing Ariadne, and leaves a black scorch on the paneling.

Red Card steps in front of Gremlin, using his body to both shield her and block her view, and she cranes her neck to look over him. Rama keeps a tight grip on her bow, arrow notched and at the ready.

Ariadne had somehow turned herself over, blood smeared and scratched under her. Her dress was ripped, blackened with soot. Her arm enhancements were broken, sparking and frayed, exposing red underneath. It amazed Rama she was alive at all, given the intense ass-kicking she recieved. 

It almost seemed like two wires had crossed in Rama's head, sparking realization. If Ariadne was still alive, she could help Gremlin, and tell M.A.Y.H.E.M. everything she knew. Rama doubted that she harboured any love or loyalty for Pride, or Dr. Babylon. And if she was with M.A.Y.H.E.M., that meant she was untouchable to L.E.G.I.O.N. One thing Rama was sure of, if you offer a scientist a stable workplace, they will always take it.

Joule's voice breaks Rama out of her thoughts, loud and clear.

"_Cagna! Ti uccideró per quello che hai fatto!"_

But she should probably stop her companions from killing Ariadne first.

Joule's closing the distance between her and Ariadne, fast. Rama lets her bow clatter to the ground, rushes to put herself between them. 

It's amazing how fast Joule can go in those heels.

"Wait! Wait Joule - " Rama gets between them, puts both arms out to hold Joule back. Joule ignores her, trying to push forward.

"Ariadne, she built the machine Gremlin was trapped in, we can - for the love of - can you _stop_ \- "

Fortunately, years of working with a longbow makes Rama no pushover. Joule finds herself trying to battle the equivalent of a solid oak.

"And _listen_."

Joule stops, eyes fixed on Ariadne, nostrils flared. Rama stands close, trying to block Ariadne from Joule's view.

"If we take her in alive, we can help Gremlin. We can use her tech against L.E.G.I.O.N," Rama looks back at Ariadne. Her face is bruised, blood streamed down her nose and mouth, gurgling. She made no attempt to move. When Rama looks back at Joule, the fiery stare is now directed towards her.

"You want revenge on her, I understand that, but we _need_ her. The information she has on L.E.G.I.O.N. could save _millions_ of lives. Better yet, she knows how her own tech works, we bring her in, help _her_, _we_ can help Gremlin. Persephone won't let her go unpunished, _you_ know that, _I_ know that. We don't have to kill her, we _can't_ kill her."

Joule's mouth twists. She shuts her eyes, taking a few seconds to herself, breathing deep and slow. She shakes her head, gun lowering.

"It's not right," she mutters. She looks down at Ariadne. The woman's eyes roll back into her head, and she's limp on the ground once more. Joule breathes in, sighs a shaky breath. Rama's right.

Red Card sits next to Gremlin, the two of them watching, gun in his lap, a beefy arm around her while her head rests on his shoulder. To him, her eyes are drained of color. She seems tired, her eyes fluttering. He gives her a soft shake.

"No sleeping Gremlin! That concussion could kill you if you do!" He's cheery, but his voice rings soft.

She picks her head up, eyelids heavy. She can see the two Bombshells move like they're having a conversation, but can't hear anything they say, they speak in hushed tones.

She looks at Red Card. She can see his body, his clothes and weapon, hears his voice, but the neck seems to cut off into a fuzz and creep up to completely mask his face. She can recognize where his eyes and his mouth were from discoloration in the would-be areas, but otherwise its featureless. She can't tell if he's blinked, can't tell if he's smiling. She was completely dependent on body movements and sound.

She's so busy studying Red Card's face, she doesn't notice Joule walking up to her. Joule puts a hand onto her shoulder, squeezing. 

"Let's go home Gremlin," she looks at Red Card, "and _you're_ carrying Ariadne."

Red Card makes a face and groans, stands.

"Oh, because I'm a _man_, you're making _me_ do all the heavy lifting?"

"I thought you would enjoy doing something that didn't require you using the few braincells you have."

Gremlin snickers.

"You're right Gremlin, she _is_ mean to me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { dialogue between brackets represents language spoken in a character's native tongue }

The trip back to the ARK was relatively easy. A lift trip to the surface, then a short call to Friday to teleport them back up, and Red Card only dropped Ariadne once (_It was an accident_, He maintains, _It's hard to hold someone when they're covered in blood.)_ Joule was insistant on powering up Volta for Gremlin to sit on in the mean time. The little turret pipped curiously at the extra weight, but otherwise held Gremlin with no issue.

"Golly, this turret sure is strong. Do you mind if I borrow one and take a look at it?" Gremlin garbles.

"Save your energy, Gremlin," Joule says, voice steel.

A team of medics were waiting for them on the ship, whisking away Gremlin in a wheelchair before anything else could be said. Rama followed close behind, yelling about her condition and what happened. Joule followed suit, angry and threatening the medical team, Volta de - assembling itself and tucking itself back into her bag.

Red Card stayed behind. A pair of armoured M.A.Y.H.E.M. guards, and an attending medic, approached him, wielding heavy - looking guns and a metal stretcher, wordlessly staring him down. Red Card noticed a taser strapped to the thigh of the medic.

He shrugged Ariadne off his shoulders, laying Ariadne onto the stretcher. The guard on the right hit a series of buttons on the underside, and red beams encased Ariadne, folding over her neck, chest, thighs, and ankles. As the guards and attendant escorted her into the holding cell medical bay, he looked up towards the top of the spiral staircase. Persephone and Friday were staring down, watching the display. Too far for Red Card to hear, but it couldn't have been good.

Red Card meandered into a room right of the cargo bay. It was basically a locker room, both walls lined with large storage units, two long benches in front of each line of units. Every field agent got a four - feet - by - four - feet wall mounted locker to keep their armour and weapons inside.

He approached his locker, relaxing his muscles. On the front of the locker was a black screen that flickered to life as soon as Red Card came into view. The screen covered itself with a white grid, color fading the green as it recognized his face. There's a familiar chime, and the unit unlocks.

He pulls his gloves off first, mulling over the days events. His body aches as he unshoulders his weapons, hanging them on metal pegs. Alone in the locker room, he speaks aloud in his native tongue, unafraid of anyone hearing him.

{Some day today, right guys?} He looks at the open locker door. It's covered in cut magazine photos and prints of Ruedesheim players, old and new.

{I think it went well. Could've gone better, y'know? But Gremlin is safe and sound....more or less. I'll tell you the whole story later,} He takes off his equipment. He sighs as each piece is unlatched, shimmied out of, sliding off his body, making him lighter and lighter.

Physically, anyway. Mentally, the day weighs heavy upon him. He doesn't want to think about how they were almost too late, how a concussion and scrambled brainwaves were nothing compared to the death that could've followed Gremlin if she were in that machine one moment longer.

He slips out of his shirt, crumpling it and throwing it into his personal hamper, rolling his shoulders.

"Red Card," a voice chirps behind him.

He yelps, spins around, arms covering his exposed pecs, {_Knock next time!}_ He pitches.

"Red Card, you _know_ my German is rusty," Friday holds a clipboard in her hand, eyebrows knit, "And this is the _communal_ agent locker room."

He grabs a clean shirt, shoving it on. He sits on the bench.

"How's Gremlin?" He asks.

"I don't know the extent of her condition, as your squadmates are swarming her like a cloud of angry, women - shaped wasps," she jots a note down, "I thought I would catch you before you went out for a night at the pub, yeah?"

"No pub," Red Card says, "I just wanted to take my equipment off."

"Glad that you remembered you aren't allowed on the main deck with your Harness on," Friday flashes a charming grin.

Red Card nods, remembering a past incident where he accidentally blew up the workbench of Claymore's station after a particularly intense argument about the last world cup._ It wasn't my fault, he started it_, Red Card still maintains.

Friday sits down on the bench, crossing her legs, "Now, tell me about the mission."

Red Card relays Gremlin's rescue with a combination of childish delight, gruesome details, and a slight burn in his eyes of good, old fashioned revenge.

On her notes, Friday pens down: _Don't let Bombshells near holding cells._

She holds up a finger, hearing a voice chime in her ear piece.

"What's that?" Red Card asks.

"Gremlin is stabilized but....something's wrong," the charming grin strains, subtly falling.

For a quick second, Red Card sees _everything_ in that little crack of Friday's demeanor. The worry and fear outlines every feature of her face.

Keeping his own nerves under control, Red Card waves a dismissive hand, "_Ach_, Rama kept saying she had brain damage, the frontal lobe was damaged, _blah blah blah_," he shrugs, "Gremlin was talking weird when we picked her up. It's temporary, a concussion always is."

Friday taps her earpiece again, "I can barely hear you - is that _Joule_ yelling like that?" She sighs through her nose, "I'm on my way now."

She stands, and Red Card holds a hand softly to her wrist.

"You shouldn't worry so much, Friday," he says, beaming up at her, "We've got the best doctors in the world on staff, including Rama. Gremlin will be fine."

Friday looks down at him. Red Card always did have the habit of controlling the mood of a room. When he smiled, Friday always was impressed how everyone seemed to smile back, whether they realized it or not. But she wonders, _Is he trying to convince me, or himself?_

He slips his hand off her wrist, "_Ach_, I shouldn't keep you any longer. If Gremlin is taking visitors, tell her I'll see her later," and he smiles again. This smile, though, carries hints of sadness.

She smiles one of her familiar, charming smiles, "If I can get anywhere close to her without Joule, Rama, or the medics quickly ushering me out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yall........... :)
> 
> these chapters im trying to keep short and quick so they'll come fast. Hopefully lol.....
> 
> :) thnx for reading

**Author's Note:**

> OK......LETS GO CRAZY
> 
> i loved and still love Agents of Mayhem im so sad its not as popular as Saints Row or another game thats story based like that.
> 
> im biased i love the bombshells a lot ESPECIALLY joule shes my favorite agent
> 
> i love women :)
> 
> thnx for reading :)


End file.
